


Необязательные физические контакты

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Они уходят с мостика одновременно.





	Необязательные физические контакты

**Author's Note:**

> Фик является безудержным фапом на Пайка. Небечено, вычитано в два часа ночи - вы предупреждены.

Они уходят с мостика одновременно.  
  
Только в этот раз никто не провожает их взглядом — кажется никому нет дела куда и с кем уходит капитан. Он на борту, а значит находится в безопасности — больше нет необходимости переживать.  
  
Двери лифта закрываются и Пайк называет номер палубы, на которой находится оружейная.  
  
Эш чувствует, что несмотря на тишину, между ним и Пайком повисает что-то еще, неосязаемое, но такое очевидное — разве что они оба упорно игнорируют это. Хочется повернуть голову и посмотреть на Пайка — может быть спросить, узнать, уточнить…  
  
Рана на груди жжется. Впрочем, указательный палец на левой руке тоже словно чужой и не принадлежит Эшу и вызывает одну лишь ассоциацию — лицо Пайка, застывшее в памяти, строгое, даже слишком, для человека, который только что инициировал необязательный физический контакт.  
  
Они выходят из лифта, почти синхронно шагнув в коридор, пройдя по палубе и наконец свернув налево…  
  
Эш прекрасно разбирается в том, как клингоны строят отношения между собой — иногда слишком прямолинейно. Может это связано с бесконечными присказками о том, что «скрытые мотивы недостойны настоящего воина» или ругательствами вроде «хитрый как ромуланец». Эш не знает. Он чувствует, что, осев среди людей, он ступает на новое поле человеческих отношений, где ему уже приходилось терпеть неудачу — как раз потому, что всплыла скрытая часть его сущности…  
  
Они доходят до оружейной и наконец-то Пайк поворачивается к Эшу. Он смотрит ему прямо в глаза и в его взгляде столько всего — словно Пайк не может решить какая именно эмоция преобладает в данный момент. Будто он в ужасе от перспективы любого взаимодействия.  
  
Человеческого взаимодействия.  
  
Но желает его так сильно, что не способен сопротивляться.  
  
Пайк кладет свой фазер на место, даже не отворачиваясь от Эша. В воздухе давно ощущается что-то невысказанное и у Эша внутри разгорается острая необходимость спросить, что за игру затеял Пайк и каковы ее правила.  
  
Но Эш не успевает.  
  
Пайк подходит к нему, оказывается в полушаге, протягивает руку и кладет на кобуру с фазером, что висит на бедре у Эша. Он все еще смотрит Эшу прямо в глаза — когда расстегивает кобуру и нарочито медленно вытаскивает фазер из нее. Кажется, что Пайк хочет, чтобы Эш сделал что-то…  
  
И Эш кладет руку поверх ладони Пайка останавливая, так чтобы фазер замер на полпути. Это снова необязательный физический контакт, но Эш едва не пропускает момент своего вступления в эту симфонию взаимного притяжения.  
  
— Компьютер, — заговаривает Пайк — он хватается свободной рукой за молнию на тактическом жилете и тянет ее вниз. И даже не пытается убрать ладонь и перестать касаться Эша. — Говорит капитан Кристофер Пайк.  
  
— Идентификация голоса, — отзывается компьютер. — Подтверждено.  
  
— Заблокировать дверь в оружейную, — Пайк расстегивает жилет до конца, выдергивает фазер из кобуры и кладет его на свободное место почти вплотную прислонившись к Эшу… Кажется Эш ожидаемо не обращает внимания на то, что место его фазера оказалось у него за спиной.  
  
Пайк не отстраняется. От него веет нетерпением, словно сейчас, когда никто не зайдет в оружейную и не сможет потревожить их, вся его серьезность улетучивается. Пайк наконец-то улыбается, так, что Эш впервые понимает, что именно висело между ними с самого первого прикосновения.  
  
Это осознание окрыляет Эша. Возможно клингонская прямота сработает сегодня, в эту секунду — он обхватывает лицо Пайка обеими ладонями и целует… Губы у Пайка мягкие, может даже слишком и Эш в какой-то момент забывается, теряется в нежности и прикусывает нижнюю. Пайк издает звук, напоминающий удивление нежели вскрик от боли. Он отводит голову назад, смотрит на Эша, улыбается, вытирает пальцем кровь с подбородка.  
  
А потом Пайк отступает назад, снимает тактический жилет, расстегивает десантный комбинезон, почти до пояса. Он разводит полы комбинезона в разные стороны, выскальзывая из синей ткани, позволяя ей свободно сползать по его плечам. В искусственном холодном освещении оружейной кожа Пайка кажется мраморной — особенно на фоне оружия и отливающих металлическим блеском переборок.  
  
Эш думает, что никогда не понимал страсти Л’Релл к укусам… Но сейчас ему хочется вонзить зубы в Пайка — попробовать каков он на вкус…  
  
— _SoQmoH_ , — произносит он тихо. Эш отчего-то уверен, что Пайк поймет его даже без помощи универсального переводчика.  
  
Хочется выудить Пайка из ткани целиком, чтобы выяснить везде ли он такой же мраморный — он прижимает его лицом к стене, целует плечи и затылок, прикусывает мочку уха… Пайк не сопротивляется, лишь вздрагивает, когда Эш сдергивает нижнюю часть комбинезона и он падает к щиколоткам.  
  
— Что вы собрались делать, мистер Тайлер? — едва слышно спрашивает Пайк. Он прячет лицо в сгибе локтя, словно не хочет выдавать свои истинные реакции на происходящее. Эш не знает, чего ему хочется больше — видеть каждое микровыражение на лице Пайка или наоборот позволить тому сохранить свою маленькую тайну.  
  
Эш льнет к Пайку сзади, прямо как есть, полностью одетым, кажется даже пачкает его спину своей кровью с дыры на жилете…  
  
Пайк напрягается, но ничего не говорит. Эш протягивает руку вперед и гладит его по животу, медленно, но верно сползая пальцами вниз, добираясь до его налившегося кровью члена — и не встречая на своем пути ни единого волоска.  
  
На свое собственное возбуждение Эш почти не обращает внимания — ему достаточно тереться о голую задницу Пайка, ощущать сквозь ткань мягкость и тепло его тела.  
  
Эш обхватывает член Пайка ладонью и тот все еще пряча лицо издает звук напоминающий стон. Остается проверить свое предположение и Эш начинает дрочить Пайку, чувствуя, как тот от каждого движения каменеет — кажется еще немного и он на самом деле превратится в мраморную статую. Пайк напряжен будто не позволяет себе отпустить контроль, словно он не желает, чтобы Эш видел его в момент самого чистого удовольствия.  
  
— _jIH legh_ , — просит Эш и кажется благодаря интонации Пайк его понимает. Он поднимает головы, поворачивается, демонстрируя покрасневшую искусанную нижнюю губу. Пайк не смотрит Эшу в глаза — его взгляд направлен куда-то в сторону. Но и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы завершить начатое.  
  
Пайк кончает Эшу в ладонь, стонет и звонкое эхо оружейной повторяет за ним. Эш видит лицо Пайка — оно расслаблено, рот приоткрыт и лишь дрожащие ресницы, и потемневшие голубые глаза выдают испытанное…  
  
Через пару минут Эш смотрит на то как Пайк одевается — как покраснела его спина, поцарапанная жестким материалом тактического жилета.  
  
Пайк молчит и Эшу кажется, что может быть все на этом и закончится — они срезали под корень наросшее на них притяжение и теперь могут спокойно работать… Но Эш не успевает додумать эту мысль.  
  
— Мне кажется, — Пайк сокращает между ними расстояние, — нам надо решить вашу проблему, мистер Тайлер.  
  
С этими словами Пайк многозначительно опускает взгляд и Эш не сразу понимает, о чем он — трения о «мраморную» капитанскую задницу было вполне достаточно чтобы кончить. Правда наблюдая за тем как Пайк одевается Эш ловит себя на мысли, что желает повторения — и чем скорее, тем лучше.  
  
До капитанской каюты они идут молча. Эшу не до разговоров — он прячет следы случившегося в оружейной, прижав к животу тактический жилет.  
  
Звук блокировки дверей звучит через секунду как он и Пайк оказываются в капитанской каюте — достаточно прямолинейно, чтобы прикинуть на какое завершение дня Эш может рассчитывать и сколько еще необязательных физических контактов ему сегодня предстоит.   
  
Возможно, он даже собьется со счета.

**Author's Note:**

> SoQmoH - ближе
> 
> jIH legh - покажи мне


End file.
